It is conventional to consider the biorhythm in a fatigue detection analysis. For example, a person is more rested in the morning than in the afternoon or evening. For this reason it is conventional to store a biorhythm in a memory of a vehicle and to take this biorhythm into account as well when analyzing the model for fatigue detection, which model may be an algorithm. The influence of the biorhythm as a function of the time of the day is likewise considered for the purpose of weighting the fatigue model.
However, it is also conventional that the biorhythm of one driver does not necessarily coincide with the biorhythm of another driver. The biorhythm of a person from southern Europe, for example, differs from that of a person from Central Europe.
For this reason it should not be attempted to use a psychological reference curve, a biorhythm or the like stored in a memory of the vehicle for fatigue detection and to take them into account when detecting fatigue or when determining the attentiveness of a driver of a vehicle.